Problem: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.26\overline{7} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 3267.7777...\\ 100x &= 326.7777...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 2941}$ ${x = \dfrac{2941}{900}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{241}{900}}$